Love Drunk
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Sanji gets drunk and blah blah blah  on with the nonsense . Zosan or Zoro/Sanji with appearances by the rest of the crew. This is the last of my "how zoro and sanji get together" fics; reviews always loved!


The Straw Hats were relieved to finally dock at an island with no Marines, no pirates (other than themselves, of course) and a town of generally peaceful people. Luffy declared that they were going to have to buy plenty of food and have a feast that night.

"What's the occasion?" Sanji asked. "You eat that much on a regular basis, anyway." He muttered, but Luffy didn't hear or pretended not to. Their captain chortled loudly. "I feel like it!"

"Let him be." Nami sighed. "We need some relaxation time, anyway."

"Yes, Nami-san!~" Sanji whirled next to her. "I'll go buy everything right now!~" He turned to Zoro and Usopp with deadly eyes. "And you two are going to help me." He hissed. Usopp cringed and Zoro shrugged. "As long as we buy sake. Lots of it."

They ended up using almost all the money they were carrying on them to buy supplies and food, and Sanji glided onto the Sunny, arms full with an impressive array of food.

"Here, Nami-swan!~" Sanji gushed as he passed her in the deck chair, going to deposit the food in the kitchen.

"That's great, Sanji-kun." Nami said, not really looking.

"She loves me~" Sanji crooned.

"FOOD!" Luffy leapt into the kitchen and stretched out an arm when –

"Wait for me to cook it or suffer the consequences." Sanji said dangerously, wielding a very sharp kitchen knife.

There was a pause.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled again, unfazed, and bounded out the doorway, managing to crash into Usopp and Chopper outside, who were also trying to sneak in. All three were booted away before they could take another step.

"Jeez." Sanji muttered, a vein popping out in his forehead, when Zoro strolled in.

"Sake." He stated, an unimaginably stupid expression on his face, pointing at the locked fridge.

"Get OUT!" Sanji snarled, reaching his limit. Zoro shrugged. "You have issues, love cook."

The blonde pointed his knife at Zoro threateningly, and the latter sidled out quickly, knowing Sanji wasn't in the mood.

Sanji sighed, continuing to prepare his fabulous dinner. He let his eyes wander out the porthole, like countless times before, following the green-haired man's every move out on deck, experienced hands deftly slicing the food.

He emitted a frustrated sound; he was glad they had bought that much sake, because he really wanted to get drunk tonight and drown away all those feelings.

(((())))

The feast was over quickly, mainly because the food didn't last very long.

Luffy was fast asleep after just one mug of sake, and Usopp followed soon after. Franky ended up hauling the two of them and Chopper to their bunks, saying something about going below deck to work on something super.

Nami and Robin stood up to retire to their room a few minutes later. Zoro stared in surprise. "You're going to leave us together? I thought you didn't want to pay for any damage to the ship." He said.

The orange-haired woman smiled sweetly, sending an ominous shiver down Zoro's spine. "Don't worry, I think Sanji-kun has other things on his mind tonight." Zoro's eyebrow quirked, and Robin laughed daintily, gesturing to the cook before they left, conversing in low voices.

Zoro turned to look in that direction, puzzled, only to be met by a very strange stare. The cook was gazing at him, an incredibly dumb expression on his face, but Zoro couldn't quite place it. It was familiar, though.

"Zoro, people do unexplainable things when they're drunk, right?" Sanji drawled, staring at Zoro, who was looking back at him in bewilderment.

The swordsman snorted. "Like not going to sleep even though you're dead beat?"

Sanji edged closer. "No, stupid marimo."

"Just go to sleep." Zoro growled, chucking his empty mug at the blonde, who dodged it clumsily.

But the blonde was still coming nearer to him, and he started to have a bad feeling about whatever was about to take place. It suddenly hit him; it was the same sappy expression Sanji wore when checking women out and swooning over them. He opened his mouth to warn Sanji not to do anything weird but his voice was caught in his throat –

"I'm wasted." Sanji slurred informatively.

"Huh?"

Zoro barely had time to register the words when Sanji leaned forward and smacked his lips right onto Zoro's. His first impulse was to shove him far, far away, but somehow… Sanji pushed Zoro on the floor, and he let Sanji kiss him long and deep, thinking in his mind that the taste of sake in Sanji's mouth was strangely pleasing, arousing feelings he had kept suppressed for weeks.

"Oh." Sanji broke off, grinning wolfishly, his cheeks ruddy. "_You're _not drunk…" His voice trailed off.

"Nope." Zoro said tentatively, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. The cook's head was too close to his, and he inched away. A hand grasped his t-shirt and pulled him back.

"You're freakin' ugly, marimo." Sanji murmured, slamming his mouth against Zoro's again.

"Mmph - What the hell, cook?" Zoro yelled.

"But you're attractive." Sanji concluded drowsily, slumping against the swordsman, who was tense all over from the shock.

"You're… _sleeping_?" Zoro gaped in disbelief. He stared at the sleeping form for a long time, before giving an annoyed grunt and hefting the body over his shoulders.

He returned to their quarters silently, dumping the cook's body onto his bed. "Unbelievable." Zoro muttered, reaching out and tugging gently at a few stray strands of blond hair.

"Idiot marimo…" Sanji whispered in his sleep.

Zoro took a while to fall asleep, which was completely unnatural; frowning in the general direction of the cook's bed before falling into a restless slumber.

(((())))

"Oi, buffoons, time for breakfast." Sanji went around the room, kicking all the guys off their beds. He left without waiting for them to get to their feet, ready to awaken his beautiful angels. "ROBIN-CHWAAAN!~ NAMI-"

Ugh, his head pounded with a sharp pain, cutting off his lovely morning call. Sanji rubbed his temples, wondering why he had a migraine. Right, he recalled, they had been drinking last night after the feast, and he couldn't remember much, except…

His eyes widened and he went slack-jawed, the before-breakfast cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"I couldn't have…" He chuckled nervously to himself. He straightened his tie. "Nah, I didn't. Only someone completely idiotic would let himself go like that." He reassured himself.

"Then you definitely _should_ be worrying." A voice spoke from behind him. Sanji turned abruptly, catching sight of a very wide smirk.

"W-what?"

"I'm attractive, huh?" Zoro snickered softly.

"I remember calling you butt-ugly too." Sanji snapped defensively, feeling the adrenaline rush through him, ready to let him flee at any moment.

"Whatever you say." Zoro said coolly, stepping forward lightly and pecking Sanji on the jaw, letting his lips trail along it briefly before withdrawing.

"P-pervert marimo!" Sanji felt a flush spreading from where Zoro's lips had touched his face and he promptly delivered a splendid kick to Zoro's side, catching him off-guard and slamming him against the wall.

He stalked off, ignoring the pained chuckles and the sound of Zoro dusting himself off. _Breakfast, divine beauties, breakfast, breathtaking angels awaiting him… _Sanji forced himself to focus. The memory of Zoro's hot breath against him jolted him out of his concentration, and he groaned.

Turning on his heel, he headed back to where he had left the marimo.

They were young men with adventurous spirits, Sanji thought, so why not see how far he could go with this?

(((())))

Very far, apparently, especially since the other party was more than willing.

"Neh, Nami, the two of them have been fighting more than normal." Usopp whined.

"To assert their manliness." Nami murmured absent-mindedly.

"What?" Chopper squeaked in surprise, blinking hard.

"Navigator-san said they're very manly." Robin smiled, and Chopper patted his chest in relief.

"Can they go be manly somewhere else?" Usopp grumbled. "I can't focus on developing any new weapons."

"Sanji-kun~ Could you take it to the bunk room?" Nami raised her voice, and Sanji responded with a love-struck expression before it turned to horror when Zoro sniggered behind him, groping his butt with his out-of-sight hand.

Franky stared after the two retreating figures. "Young love, how I miss those carefree days." And he proceeded to come up with a new dance routine.

Luffy grinned inhumanly wide at the cyborg, casting the fishing line into the water and gazing at the setting sun light the sea a warm orange.

"Guess I can eat later."

-_end_-

* * *

_Okay, this fic is last in my "Collection of the different ways Zoro and Sanji can get together". :D It happened so many ways in my head that I wrote a few versions, so from now on my zosan fics will probably involve them in an established relationship._

_Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable._

_Reviews always loved. (:_


End file.
